Herido
by LeonessaBlue
Summary: "El dolor que le atravesó la espalda fue como si miles de puntillas se hubieran clavado en ella, pero lo retuvo y no lo mostró. La herida que estaba notando en su corazón era muchísimo peor. Su espalda en algún momento se curaría, sin embargo, ¿qué pasaría con el dolor de su corazón si Kagome se iba?" ¿Qué había pasado para que, de pronto, Kagome decidiera volver para siempre?


**Disclaimer: Inuyasha pertenece a Rumiko Takahashi. La trama es totalmente sacada de mi mente, aunque, el tema por el cual gira principalmente la trama fue sacado de otra hisotria perteneciente a** **Popy16** **. ¡Muchas gracias por darme tu consentimientos! Esta historia va dedicada a ti y espero que te guste tanto como me gustaron a mi las tuyas :3**

·

Las manos de Kagome dejaron de trabajar cuando escuchó un suave siseo proveniente del medio demonio.

Subió su mirada y se encontró con el rostro tenso y ladeado del joven, el cual tenía sus ojos ambarinos clavados en un punto fijo de la pared de aquella destartalada y solitaria que habían encontrado tras la pelea. Tragó saliva y se mordió el labio inferior.

—¿Qué pasa? — le preguntó él, en tono uniforme, cuando la sintió quedarse quieta. Con mucho cuidado por la enorme herida sangrante que cruzaba toda su espalda, giró su cuello para poder fijarse en la sacerdotisa— ¿Por qué has parado?

Ella se lo quedó mirando durante un tiempo indefinido, cosa que lo puso nervioso e inquieto y finalmente suspiró. Sacudiendo levemente la cabeza, reanudó el trabajo, inclinando su mirada por lo que el medio demonio no pudiera ver lo que ocultaba su mirada.

—Gírate— le ordenó con voz firme, y a él le pareció incluso irritado, cosa que contrastaba con la delicadeza de sus manos— Ya queda poco para terminar, no quiero que te lastimes más de lo que ya lo estás.

El joven arqueó una ceja, haciéndole caso a sus palabras.

—¡Keh! — exclamó, intentando quitarle importancia— No es nada. Me he enfrentado a cosas muchos peores, y lo sabes.

—Pero eso no quita que estés herido…— susurró para ella misma, parpadeando repetidas veces, no vaya a ser que las inoportunas lágrimas empezaran a caer—… por mí.

Con lo que la sacerdotisa no contó (o más bien, se le olvidó) en ese momento fue que Inuyasha tenía un oído finísimo, así que todas y cada una de las palabras expresadas llegaron a sus oídos. El medio demonio se tensó y su ceño se pobló de arrugas.

—¿Qué demonios estás diciendo, Kagome? — preguntó bruscamente volviéndose hacia ella, ganándose sus reproches para que se estuviera quieto. La ignoró, clavando sus ojos firmemente en los de ella, intentándolo analizar. Ella masculló algo inentendible y ladeó la cabeza, no queriéndolo mirar— Kagome…

Ella no dijo nada.

—Kagome, mírame— espetó o, más bien, ordenó— No me apartes la mirada, Kagome, y dime qué es lo que has dicho antes.

—Mphkfmfdf— murmuró ella en un tono casi inaudible incluso para él, revolviéndose nerviosa en el lugar donde estaba sentada de rodillas.

Inuyasha bufó, exasperado y movió su mano (intentando que no se mostrara en su rostro el dolor ante la tirantez de su espalda) para cogerla de la barbilla y así poder mirar sus ojos. Aquellos ojos marrones que tanto le atraían. Cuando estos se conectaron, él creyó distinguir como brillaban acuosos con tristeza. Unas inmensas ganas de apretarla en su pecho aparecieron, dejándolo casi sin aliento.

—¿Qué has querido decir con eso de que estoy herido por ti? — volvió a preguntar— ¿Acaso me he perdido el momento en el que me disparaste una de tus flechas?

Ella tardó tres segundos en contestar, en sacudir su cabeza.

—¿Entonces? — insistió, deseando llegar a sus pensamientos. Esa chica iba a volverlo loco.

—Nada— se limitó a responder ella antes de sacarse la mano del medio demonio con elegancia y levantarse— Túmbate boca abajo, por favor. Voy a colocarte un poco de gasas en las peores partes y después te vendaré el torso— dijo, como ida.

Esto no le gustaba ni un pelo a Inuyasha, al cual le preocupada más la rara actitud de la chica que sus heridas. Mientras que la joven rebuscaba en su inseparable mochila amarilla, él intento levantarse, pero inconscientemente otro siseo salió de sus labios (esta vez mayor) antes el movimiento, por lo que tuvo que pararse aún sentado en el suelo.

El cuerpo de Kagome se tensó y lanzándole una mirada fulminante, le apuntó con un dedo.

—¡Inuyasha, he dicho que te tumbes!

—No hasta que me digas lo que te pasa— exclamó él insistiendo.

Intentó que su bufido sonara de lo más creíble.

—¡Inuyasha! — dijo, frustrada— Te estoy diciendo que no me pasa nada.

—¿Es por esos demonios, verdad?

Los ojos de la sacerdotisa se abrieron levemente y su corazón dejó de latir. ¿Pero no era que no se había dado cuenta de lo que le pasaba? Maldición, tenía que actuar mejor.

—¿Q-qué demonios? — inquirió, haciéndose la tonta.

Los labios del joven se curvaron hacia abajo con disgusto.

—Esos de los que tanto te quejas: los _xámines_ esos _._

— _¿Xámines?_ — cuestionó confusa. Lo pensó durante unos segundos, hasta que cayó— Ah, ya. Te refieres a los _exámenes_ , ¿verdad?

—¡Bah! Como sea.

La joven volvió a su tarea de buscar sus útiles para poder curarlo, mientras sentía como una curvatura se formaba en sus labios. Él era tan… _él_. Inuyasha era ser más valiente, terco y _pasota_ (a la vez) que había conocido. Siempre el primero, dispuesto a enfrentarse a cualquier peligro, ante cualquier demonio. Luchando con todas sus fuerzas hasta el final. Nunca rindiéndose. Protegiéndola de lo que sea…

Y ahora, por su culpa, se encontraba herido.

La sonrisa se esfumó de sus labios.

Todo había ocurrido tan rápido…

Se encontraban en una de las tantas aldeas a las que visitaban para hacer un exorcismo a cambio de un lugar donde dormir y algunas monedas. La casa era de una importante familia, un familiar del terrateniente del lugar. Miroku, hábilmente, se había podido deshacer del demonio que rondaba por la casa, así que habían podido rápidamente ir a descansar. Sin embargo, por la noche, un honda de demonios empezaron a atacar la aldea sin ton ni son.

Todo el grupo se había puesto a luchar contra ellos, dispuestos a defender la aldea y sus aldeanos. Y entonces…

 _—_ _¡Cuidado, Kagome! — escuchó el chillido del pequeño Shippo segundos antes de que el pequeño le lanzara su fuego a un demonio que iba a por ella por su espalda._

 _La sacerdotisa disparó a otro de los demonios y se giró para agradecer a su pequeño, sin embargo, no tuvo tiempo. Otro de los demonios (una serpiente larga y escamosa) se dirigía hacia ella con sus fauces abiertas._

 _No le dio tiempo._

 _Cuando se quiso dar cuenta, se había llevado las manos a la cabeza, esperando la horrible mordedura del demonio, que tenía toda la pinta de ser venenosa._ Se acabó _, se dijo para ella,_ este es mi final.

 _—_ _¡Ni se te ocurra tocarla, demonio inmundo! — exclamó Inuyasha, pegando un salto y rebanándole la cabeza al demonio— ¿Estás bien? — le preguntó inspeccionándola con la mirada en unos segundos, buscando alguna herida. Al verla ilesa, un pequeño suspiro salió de sus labios y se giró dispuesto a seguir luchando, pero, esta vez, más cerca de ella._

 _—_ _Sí, sí— le respondió haciendo una mueca._ De nuevo, me protegiste tú, _pensó— ¿Cómo crees que acabaremos con esto? — inquirió, sacado una de las flechas del carcaj y colocándose al lado del medio demonio._

 _—_ _La verdad es que esto me está cansando ya bastante— afirmó Inuyasha apretando el agarre de la empuñadura de su espada— Parecen nunca acabar— dijo justo antes de lanzar un_ viento cortante _a un grupo de demonios que se dirigían hacia ellos._

 _—_ _Son todos iguales— comentó ella lanzando una flecha y a la vez echando un vistazo a su alrededor para ver a los demás demonios y a sus amigos._

 _Había alrededor de unos quince. Sango, la exterminadora de demonio, se encontraba luchando sobre Kirara con su Hiraikotsu. Miroku usaba sus talismanes. A pesar de que quería usar su agujero negro para terminar cuanto antes, sabía que sería perjudicial para él por el veneno. Shippo, por otro lado, se encontraba a pocos pasos de ellos, luchando como buenamente podía. Todos estaban matando a los demonios, sin embargo, el número parecía no reducirse. Los demonios aparecían de no sabía dónde._

 _¿Cómo hacer para acabar con ellos?_

 _—_ _Debe de haber algo, algún punto débil— masculló para ella escaneándolo todo._

 _Fue entonces cuando lo vio._

 _Allí, en medio, un demonio un poco más pequeño y de aspecto más frágil, se encontraba flotando. Ahora que se daba cuenta, los demás no se encontraban luchando de forma descuidada, sino que todos estaban en formación para proteger por todos los flacos al demonio. ¿Y si todos estaban ligados a él? ¿Y si al morir, los demás desaparecían?_

 _Kagome no lo sabía, pero estaba dispuesta a intentarlo._

 _—_ _¡Inuyasha! — lo llamó con urgencia. Levantó uno de sus brazos y lo señaló— ¡Mira allí!_

 _Después de librarse de otros cuantos demonios de otro golpe de espada, descansó por unos segundos, y su mirada se dirigió hacia donde le indicaba ella. Cuando lo vio, por la sonrisa que esbozó, supo que había llegado a la misma conclusión que ella._

 _—_ _Genial— exclamó Inuyasha levantando Colmillo de Acero— Ya estaba siendo hora._

 _Kagome sonrió ante la jovialidad del medio demonio._

 _—_ _¡Chicos! — llamó, ahora, a los otros para ponerlos al tanto del plan— ¡Miroku, Sango, Shippo! — estos en intervalos pequeños, pues estaban luchando, la miraban, queriendo saber lo que pasaba— ¡Debemos darle a ese demonio de allí! ¡Al pequeño!_

 _—_ _Muy bien— sonrió Miroku aferrando su báculo._

 _—_ _Allá vamos— secundó Sango._

 _Durante el rato siguiente, el equipo estuvo buscando una manera de poder pasar esa barrera natural impenetrable, pero parecía imposible. En masas, los demonios "menores" (por denominarlo de alguna manera) se interponían en cada ataque, sin importarle si morían o no, siempre con otros viniendo de repuesto. La lucha parecía interminable. Ni los_ viento cortante _de Inuyasha, ni el Hiraikotsu de Sango, ni las flechas de Kagome parecían surgir efecto alguno._

 _La sacerdotisa, impotente, observaba los sucesos por detrás de Inuyasha. Solamente le quedaba una flecha._ Una. _¿Qué sería lo que haría cuando se terminaran? No tenía más habilidades y una lucha cuerpo a cuerpo, además de que no sabía, no servía en ese momento. Tragó saliva. En momentos como eso, Kagome se daba cuenta de la enorme diferencia que había entre sus amigos y ella._

 _Daba igual cuando se esforzara, ella era una joven normal de preparatoria y no se acostumbraba todavía a la vida del pasado. La sangre, las luchas, el dolor… Ella solamente era una carga. Eso era algo que ella sabía. Cuando luchaban con alguna extensión de Naraku o algún demonio, Kagome era la que encontraba detrás, escondida tras sus amigos, mientras que ellos se jugaban la vida para protegerse y protegerla._

 _Y eso era algo que ella odiaba._

 _¿Por qué tenía que ser tan débil?_

 _—_ _¡Sango! — sonó el grito de Miroku por todo el lugar._

 _Sintiendo su corazón en la garganta, Kagome se giró y se encontró con la chica tirada en el suelo con su arma a pocos metros de ella y con Kirara defendiéndola de los que la atacaban sin cuartel._

 _—_ _Oh, no…— musitó Kagome._

 _El monje rápidamente fue hacia donde había caído la exterminadora para defenderla también._

 _El desasosiego por el estado de su amiga, la tensión y el miedo de la situación y la sensación de impotencia se acumularon en su pecho, en un fuerte huracán, arrasando todo a su paso. Tenía que hacer algo. Debía ayudarlos como fuera, incluso dando su último aliento, tal y como hacían ellos._

 _De pronto, una idea apareció en su cabeza. Sabía que era una locura, pero debía intentarlo. Así que, separándose un poco de Inuyasha, cogió aire… y corrió hacia donde estaba Sango con todas sus fuerzas._

 _—_ _¡Kagome! — exclamó el medio demonio al ver a Kagome alejarse sin temeridad. Sus nervios se crisparon. ¡¿Estaba loca?! — ¡Kagome, ¡¿qué diablos haces?!_

 _Pero ella no lo escuchó, o, mejor dicho, lo ignoró. Siguió corriendo, encontrándose con una mirada sorprendida por parte de Miroku, la cual también ignoró y fue hacia Kirara._

 _—_ _¡Kirara!_

 _Y, ágilmente, saltó hacia su lomo, segundos antes de que el demonio alzara el vuelo. Sus manos agarraban fuertemente el pelaje, oyendo sus propias pulsaciones por la adrenalina._

 _Solo había una oportunidad._

 _—_ _¿Qué está haciendo Kagome? — preguntó Shippo mirando asombrado el rostro firme de la chica, acercándose a Inuyasha. Este masculló por lo bajo, muy enfadado por su imprudencia._

 _—_ _Maldita sea, algún día me dará algo por su culpa— masculló para él antes de esquivar a unos cuantos demonios y saltar hacia donde se dirigía ella._

 _Mientras, Kagome, soltándose de una de sus manos, agarró la única flecha que le quedaba y la sujetó como si fuera su máximo tesoro. Si fallaba, tenía mucho que perder, pues los demonios la estaban rodeando y lo único que los ahuyentaban eran las terroríficas garras de Kirara, pero cuando decidieran atacar todos a una…_

 _—_ _Muy bien, Kirara— dijo tensa— Necesito que te acerques lo más que puedas al centro, ¿vale, amiga?_

 _Kirara gruñó, como aceptando, y aumentó de velocidad._

 _Y tal y como había previsto, ahí estaba. El bicho ese se encontraba a pocos metros. Ya solo necesitaba un hueco._

 _Cosa que encontró en el momento que Kirara se movió para esquivar otra de las serpientes que se abalanzaba hacia ellos. El hueco era muy pequeño, pero suficiente para ella. O eso esperaba._

 _Agarrándose con toda la fuerza con las piernas al cuerpo de Kirara, Kagome cargó el arco con la última flecha. Su corazón bombeaba con histeria y sintió como los demonios a su alrededor se removían inquietos y asustados ante el inminente peligro. ¿Conseguiría dar? ¿Llegaría la flecha antes de que se abalanzaran a por ella? ¿O… habría errado con el plan? ¿Y si no desaparecían con la muerte del "líder"? Bueno, eso era fácil de responder. Moriría._

 _Esperaba haber acertado._

 _Percibiendo varias sombras a su espalda acercarse y el frío recorriéndole la columna vertebral, apuntó y disparó. En ese momento, no le echó mucha cuenta a ver si había acertado o no. Su prioridad estaba, ahora, en todos los demonios que la acechaban por detrás. Cerró los ojos, con la respiración contenida, esperando un impacto o algo, sin embargo, lo único que escuchó fue un quejido momentos antes del chillido de varios demonios agonizando._

 _Temerosa abrió sus párpados y un suspiro salió de sus labios cuando a su alrededor no vio ni rastro de esas espeluznantes serpientes. Entonces se envaró, recordando el quejido cerca de ella y puesto que ni Kirara ni ella estaban dañadas… Rápidamente se giró y, allí, tirado en el suelo boca abajo con toda la espalda sangrante, como si lo hubieran herido con un látigo, se encontraba…_

 _—_ _¡Inuyasha!_

Ella había estado tan cegada en conseguir darle al demonio "líder" que no había echado cuenta a los demás, y eso lo había pagado Inuyasha. Aunque, de todas formas, ¿qué podía hacer ella con una sola flecha? Él la había protegido, pero cuando un gran número de demonios iban a por uno solo, ni si quiera Inuyasha podía salir indemne de eso.

La herida no era muy profunda, sin embargo, había tenido _muchísima suerte_ , pues no había entrado en su organismo el veneno suficiente para que fuera mortal. Eso sí, tardaría más tiempo que las heridas normales en curarse.

Y todo por ella.

Por ser débil.

Por no poder valerse por sí misma.

Por tener que estar los demás constantemente protegiéndola.

Sango se había dislocado un brazo con la caída y tenía un enorme chichón en la cabeza, Miroku tenía alguno que otros arañazos, Shippo tenía pequeñas quemaduras. Pero, en cambio, ella apenas había sido dañada. Los chicos peleaban, mientras que ella se quedaba en la retaguardia a salvo. Después, ellos quedarían heridos y la sacerdotisa debería de ser la que los curara y cuidara…

No le gustaba la situación. No le gustaba realmente nada.

 _¿Por qué tenía que ser ella el último eslabón de la cadena?_

—Vamos a terminar esto— la sacerdotisa habló y escuchó como su voz sonaba normal, así que supo que sus deseos de que no se mostraran sus pensamientos estaban funcionando— Déjame vendártelo.

Sacó las vendas y se encaminó hacia donde estaba Inuyasha mirándola fijamente con sus ojos ambarinos, sentado con las piernas cruzadas. Se colocó a su espalda y evitando no mirar a la sangrante y amoratada espalda, se dispuso a rodearle el pecho con la tela. Durante ese tiempo, él no se quejó de nuevo y se mantuvo inusualmente en silencio.

Cuando terminó, un pequeño suspiró se escapó de los labios de la joven. Inconscientemente sus ojos recorrieron toda la superficie de su espalda al descubierto. Desde su anchos hombros hasta su ceñida cintura. Sintió un cosquilleo en el estómago. En esa espalda había viajado millones de veces. Ahí se sentía en paz, a salvo… en casa.

La próxima vez que se dio cuenta de lo que hacía, se encontraba acariciando con suavidad su piel que no estaba vendada. Sus mejillas se sonrojaron furiosas y su corazón saltó, sin embargo, no apartó la mano.

Su piel era tan suave, fuerte y cálida….

Notó como el cuerpo de él se tensó por completo y como sus orejas empezaron a moverse nerviosas de un lado para otro, como si no supiera que hacer.

—Es peor la vista que lo que es en realidad, seguro— habló él en tono calmado y, creía ella, tierno.

—Tú no pudiste verlo— puntualizó ella, mordiéndose el labio inferior.

—Pero te conozco, tonta, y sé cómo te pones con estas cosas.

Ella quiso sonreír ante sus palabras, de verdad, pero la imagen de él sangrando tirado en el suelo por su culpa (de nuevo) no dejaba de aparecérsele en la cabeza, atormentándola.

 _Solamente era una carga._

¿Cuántas veces había tenido que salvarla? ¿Cuántas veces se había puesto en peligro por ella?

—¿Y qué quieres que haga? — inquirió ella y cerrando los ojos, apoyó su frente en el hombro de este. Se sentía mentalmente agotada. Bueno, y físicamente.

Inuyasha sintió como su corazón empezaba a comportarse como un estúpido, aumentando de velocidad. La cercanía con la sacerdotisa lo estaba poniendo con los nervios a flor de piel. ¿Cuándo se había vuelto aquella muchacha tan importante para él?

—Dejar de ser tan asustadiza. Esto no es nada, de verdad. Es solo un rasguño— le aseguró por segunda vez en la noche.

A pesar de que tenía los ojos cerrados, Kagome apretó los párpados con más fuerza, aún sin separase de él. Quería que todo fuese un sueño, quería despertarse sin que nada de lo que hubiera pasada ocurriera…

¿Cuándo se daría cuenta de que ella solamente le hacía mal? La sacerdotisa llevaba un tiempo temiendo ese momento: cuando descubriera que era mucho mejor echarla del grupo, para así no correr tanto peligro. ¿Por qué no se iba con Kikyo? Ambas tenían el poder de ver los fragmentos de la perla… Y estaba segura de que Kikyo sabía defenderse muchísimo mejor que ella. ¿Por qué, entonces, no la dejaba de vuelta en el pasado y se iban él y _sus_ amigos junto con la _vieja_ sacerdotisa? Muchas veces había pensado eso y, como siempre pasaba, un dolor agudo se instaló en su corazón.

Sin embargo, lo que había ocurrido hoy había hecho darse cuenta de una cosa. No podía posponerlo más. Su egoísmo por quedarse junto a ellos (a él), no sería el causante de más desgracias.

Debía cortarlo ya.

—Inuyasha…

Su voz sonó temblorosa y quebradiza. A pesar de todo lo que lo había intentado, sintió como una lágrima resbalaba por su mejilla. Menos mal que estaba en su espalda y él no le podía ver. _Menos mal…_

—¿Qué pasa? — inquirió él, tenso.

Desde que habían conseguido llegar a esta cabaña abandonada, después de dejar a sus amigos a buen recaudo en la aldea, pues a estos no les gustaba la presencia de un _demonio_ y mucho menos lo cuidarían después de ser herido, a pesar de que los ayudó, había notado a Kagome muy rara. Se la veía más cohibida, más pensativa… más triste. Un mal presentimiento, al llamarlo, lo azotó

Ella no habló en un principio. Sus palabras no querían salir, pero ella se obligó. _Tenía que hacerlo._

—Creo que…— empezó a decir con voz baja y pastosa— deberíamos acabar esto.

La espalda del medio demonio se irguió y las alertas empezaron a sonar en su cabeza.

—¿Acabar?

—Sí— ella asintió imperceptiblemente. No quería separarse, pues su cercanía la tranquilizaba innegablemente, pero también le dificultaba a la hora de seguir con su decisión. Cuando lo tocaba o estaba junto a él, solo quería correr a sus brazos y que estos lo acogieran con muchísimo cariño y ternura. Así que, con todo el dolor, se separó y dio varios pasos atrás— Creo que debería irme.

—¿Irte? ¿A dónde? — exclamó él dándose la vuelta para mirarla. Fue en ese momento cuando vio como las lágrimas estaban cruzando las mejillas de la chica de forma silenciosa. Se maldijo. Había estado tan atontado con la cercanía de la chica, que había se había dado cuenta del aroma salado en el ambiente— Kagome, ¿qué te pasa? Dime por qué lloras. ¿Qué te he hecho? ¿Son por esos _xámines?_

—¡No, Inuyasha! — gritó, ella, finalmente, sacudiendo la cabeza— ¡No son ni los exámenes ni eres tú! ¡¿No te das cuenta?! ¡Soy yo! ¡Yo tengo la culpa de todo!

Si ya de por sí estaba confundido respecto a la chica, sus palabras lo dejaron más atontados.

— _¿Qué?_

—Creo que debería irme a mi época, Inuyasha— respondió al cabo de unos segundos, ya más sosegada. Su mirada la tenía baja y no le dejaba ver a Inuyasha lo que expresaban sus ojos.

—¿Ahora? ¡Pero si volviste hace una semana!

Kagome casi rio. _Casi._ No, esta vez no sería así. Cuando se fuera… sería para no volver más. ¿Cómo hacerle entender eso al medio demonio? Ella estaba haciendo lo mejor para él.

 _Ella solamente era una molestia._

—Inuyasha… A lo que me refiero…— musitó a media voz, pues sabía que podía escucharlo— es que _debería_ irme a mi época. No volver más.

— _¿Qué?_

El joven sabía que se estaba comportando como un idiota, como un imbécil, siempre diciendo lo mismo, pero es que, realmente, sentía como si la situación lo estuviera sobrepasando. ¿A qué venía eso de… _abandonarlo?_ No. Ella no podía irse. No podía dejarlo.

—¿Por qué quieres irte? — preguntó y con toda la fuerza que pudo obtener, se levantó. El dolor que le atravesó la espalda fue como si miles de puntillas se hubieran clavado en ella, pero lo retuvo y no lo mostro. La herida que estaba notando en su corazón eran muchísimo peor— ¿Por qué tan de repente? ¿Qué te ha hecho pensar eso? ¿Qué te ha hecho pensar que te dejaría irte?

Su espalda en algún momento se curaría, sin embargo, ¿qué pasaría con el dolor de su corazón si Kagome se iba?

Incapaz de aguantar el reproche en las palabras del joven, el pecho de la joven se sacudió en sollozos. Se llevó las manos a los ojos, en un inútil intento de quitarse las lágrimas que no dejaban de salir.

—¿No lo ves? — contestó entre sollozos— Porque yo sí. Es mi culpa el que estés así. Es mi culpa que te hayan herido. Es mi culpa que la Perla de Shikon esté rota. Es mi culpa que tengáis que estar siempre pendiente de mí, protegiéndome. ¡No quiero ser una carga!

Cuando se quiso dar cuenta, Inuyasha la había estrechado entre sus brazos, tal y como había deseado. Sintió su corazón saltar. Podía oler perfectamente su aroma, aquel que tanto le gustaba. Se agarró con fuerza al traje rojo del medio demonio y notó las manos del él abarcando su espalda.

—¿Qué cosas estás diciendo? No digas tonterías, idiota— habló él con la voz contenida— Tú no eres ninguna carga.

—Soy débil, Inuyasha— se negó a oír sus palabras— Solo soy una humana.

—Sango y Miroku también lo son— puntualizó el joven frunciendo el ceño— Y no eres débil. Eres valiente. ¿A quién sino se le ocurriría meterse en la boca del lobo, o en este caso demonios, sin ni siquiera pensarlo? — aludió al momento que habían pasado.

Kagome no respondió en un principio. Tragó saliva e inspiró, hundiendo aún más la cabeza en el pecho de Inuyasha, el cual no se quejó.

—Necesitaba hacer eso— finalmente dijo, en un hilillo de voz— Cuando te vi a ti luchando, a Sango, a Miroku, a Shippo… Cuando Sango cayó… Cuando observé todo tras tu espalda… Supe que debía hacer algo para devolveros vuestra protección. Sé que eres muy fuerte, pero también que no eres invencible. Y que no puedes estar todo el tiempo poniéndote en peligro, en más peligro, para defenderme.

—Demonios, hace que suene como si lo hicieras para devolverme el favor que te hago— masculló Inuyasha enfadado.

 _Es que es así_ , se dijo Kagome en su interior.

Con ambas manos en los hombros de la muchacha, Inuyasha hizo que se separara de él, lo justo para poder verla a los ojos. Ya no lloraba, pero aún perduraba el camino de sus mejillas húmedas y sus adorables ojos castaños estaban humedecidos. Por unos segundos se perdió en la visión. En ese momento te encontraba tan vulnerable y a la vez hermosa, que hacía que su respiración fallara. ¿Cuándo había dejado que esa muchacha entrara en su corazón?

Teniendo mucho cuidado, con sus pulgares, rozó sus mejillas para quitar el rastro de las lágrimas. Odiaba ver a las mujeres llorar. De pequeño había sentido un fuerte sentimiento de impotencia cada vez que veía a su madre llorar por la situación, y es por eso que no podía ver a ninguna mujer llorar a su alrededor. Pero sobretodo, una irracional desesperación aparecía en su pecho cuando la que lloraba era Kagome.

Algo que sentía en ese momento.

—Quiero que me escuches bien, ¿entendido? — le habló con firmeza y resolución. Clavó sus ojos ámbar en los chocolates de ella e intentó ignorar el rubor que se estaba formando en sus mejillas— Primero, te voy a repetir por última vez que tú, Kagome, no eres ninguna carga. Quítate eso de la cabeza. Y segundo, el que yo te proteja no es algo por lo que deseé algo a cambio. Lo hago porque quiero, ¿me oyes? — el ceño de Inuyasha se pobló de arrugas— Sí, bueno, a veces eres un poco patosa, no haces las cosas bien, lenta, quejosa…

—Vale, Inuyasha, creo que lo he entendido— lo cortó Kagome, no sabiendo si echarse a reír o llorar. Sin embargo, cada palabra estaba llegando a su corazón, revolucionándolo, con un cosquilleo en su estómago. ¿De verdad Inuyasha le estaba diciendo esas palabras?

—Bueno, eso— asintió el medio demonio— No eres muy ágil que digamos, pero te necesitamos. El grupo te necesita.

 _Yo te necesito._

De pronto, el rostro de Kagome se endureció y apartó la mirada, dejando sorprendido al joven.

—¿Kagome?

—Claro que me necesitáis. Sin mí no podréis conseguir los fragmentos de la perla— respondió desilusionada y un poco enfadada.

Inuyasha arqueó una ceja.

—¡Kagome, creía que habíamos pasado esa etapa!

—¿Cómo? — inquirió ella, volviéndose a mirarlo.

El medio demonio puso los ojos en blanco y una pequeña sonrisa tiró de sus labios.

—Creí que el sentirte como un objeto que usamos para encontrar los fragmentos ya había quedado claro— opinó conectando sus ojos con los de ella— Tú eres Kagome y es por eso que el grupo te necesita. Es más— reconoció, moviendo una de sus orejitas— sin ti no hubiera habido un grupo propiamente dicho. Tú eres igual de importante que yo en él, que Sango, que Miroku, que Shippo, que Kirara…

Ella sintió como su corazón dejaba de latir cuando él volvió a alzar una de sus manos para acariciar su mejilla.

—Y el que yo te proteja no signifique que piense que eres débil. Solamente opino que tus dulces manos no deben ser manchadas por el mal del mundo— confesó sin parpadear siquiera, como si llevara mucho tiempo con esos pensamientos rondándole la cabeza— Siempre te protegeré, Kagome. Cueste lo que cueste.

Algo húmedo se deslizó por la mejilla derecha de la chica, pero esta lo ignoró, demasiada concentrada en las palabras del medio demonio, absorbida por su presencia, por su mirada… por todo él.

—¿Q-qué? — tartamudeó él, con la preocupación tiñendo su voz— ¿P-por qué lloras? ¿He vuelto a decir algo malo?

Una pequeña risa salió de los labios de la sacerdotisa, la cual curvando sus labios, negó.

—No, tonto— respondió, oyendo como él suspiraba— Es solo que a veces tú mismo desmientes esa fachada de chico malo y duro que tienes con los demás. Y eso es algo que me gusta— reconoció, notando el calor acumulándose en su rostro.

Inuyasha hizo una mueca.

—No se lo digas nadie, ¿eh?

Una sensación agradable la recorrió entera. Era algo maravilloso el saber que Inuyasha solamente se mostraba tal y como era con ella. Poquito a poquito se había ganado su confianza y ahora… ¿En qué había estado pensado al decidir alejarse de ese medio demonio?

—No te preocupes— susurró mirándolo fijamente— Será nuestro secreto.

Casi sin darse cuenta, ambos rostros se habían acercado. Apenas los separaban unos centímetros. Sintiendo su respiración errática, bajó su mirada hasta los labios de él, con un deseo de probarlos apoderándose de su cuerpo. Las manos de él se ciñeron en su cintura y de un suave empujón, la pegó a su pecho. El cosquilleo apareció en su estómago.

¿La besaría?

—¡Inuyasha! ¡Kagome! ¡Ya he llegado!

Como si hubieran sido sacudidos por una descarga eléctrica, los dos jóvenes se separaron, sintiendo sus corazones ir a mil por hora. Kagome tuvo que parpadear un par de veces antes de poder girarse hacia el que había entrado, mientras Inuyasha maldecía en su interior la inoportuna entrada.

—Toma, Kagome, aquí tienes las plantas que me pediste que recolectara— dijo el pequeño zorro, tendiéndole el conjunto de ramas que tenía en su regazo, con Kirara yendo tras él. La chica, pudiendo esbozar una sonrisa, las cogió— ¿Tendrás con eso suficiente para curar al tonto de Inuyasha?

 _¡Pam!_

—Cállate, enano.

—¡Eh! ¡No me pegues, bruto! — se quejó, llevándose ambas manos al lugar donde el joven le había dado.

Kagome sonrió ante tan familiar escena, antes de ponerse a preparar el ungüento con esas hojas, tal y como le había enseñado la anciana Kaede.

Sí, Inuyasha tenía razón. Ella podía no ser la más fuerte, pero aun así formaba parte de esa familia. Esa alocada y hermosa familia disparatada integrada por tres humanos, dos demonios y un medio demonio. Cada uno tenía su papel, cada uno desempeñaba una función en ella para que todo ocurriera con armonía.

Y el de ella era cuidar de sus compañeros cuando estaban heridos.

Al igual que ellos cuidaban de ella en medio de una batalla.

·

 **¿Merece algún reviews?**

 **¡Nos volveremos a ver, jóvenes hanyous! (?**


End file.
